ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News
Notes: This article must have a Report template and a date on these pages. If not it will be removed or deleted. Update April 6: This Page Will Need Some Changes. One Of These News Report Will Be Split into a newer pages. If These are Change, This Update will be removed. This New Article First Began on July 2009. Years 2009 ;July Wiki News/Fifth Hoop film pushed back in Mexico Wiki News/Amy Tammie don't want Jane Hoop Elementary to end! Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Cracks $57.4M on Opening Day Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Biggest Worldwide Opening Wiki News/Brown and Linkin says they will go shirtless into next Hoop film Wiki News/Amy goes Crazy to Be Pregnant ;August Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Producers quitting Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011! Wiki News/More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released! Wiki News/Sixth Bring it On Movie confirmed Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Breaks $300 million mark in US! ;September Wiki News/A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules September Wiki News/Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic New Trailer Released! Wiki News/Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped to Wednesday Wiki News/Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped from Summer to Spring ;October Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog spreads $38.9M Opening Day Wiki News/Sonic X speeds as the #1 movie in the world Wiki News/Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Belle Lamar ;November Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Broke Up! Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Back Together Again (as Friends Only)! ;December Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland On DVD NOW! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland tops DVD rental, sales charts 2010 ;January Wiki News/Amy Tammie signs up for Avatar sequels Wiki News/Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN! Wiki News/Amy Tammie dating Ryan Sheckler! Wiki News/Kim Dawson, Jane Hoop Elementary longtime score writer, dies Wiki News/Kim Dawson's funeral reveals ;February Wiki News/2010 Preview: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Wiki News/Amy Tammie Plans on throwing a Texas Party on Her 17th Birthday Wiki News/Blake Brown Smoking? Wiki News/No Taylor Lautner in North Pole Elementary Sequel Wiki News/Alyson Stoner Says Farewell to North Pole Elementary Wiki News/Amy Tammie Died? Wiki News/Barbara Blue's Grandfather Dies Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Overtake Twilight as Best-selling DVD! Wiki News/Amy Tammie wishes a "Happy Valentines' Day" Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Sneak Peek Leaked Wiki News/Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic on DVD NOW! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary true Ending Reveals Wiki News/Britney Spears Cameo Appears for The New North Pole Elementary Movie ;March Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Ben Linkin! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Will Be Sad After Jane Hoop Elementary Ends Barbara Dee talks Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Wiki News/The End of North Pole Elementary has BEGUN! Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Blake Brown! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Filming to end in June 2010 Wiki News/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D? Wiki News/Barbara Blue and Taylor Lautner romances in New Romantic Comedy Movie in 2011 Wiki News/Amy Tammie: Ryan Sheckler is My New Boyfriend! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - First TV Spot; To Release Sneak Peek of Season Finale During The Movie's Release Wiki News/Dylan Patton Talks 'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' Wiki News/Amy Tammie Having Her 17th Birthday Party During the Beginning of Spring Break Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Special Episode Filmed in Real-life Hollywood? Wiki News/Dakota Fanning: I'm Tired of North Pole Elementary! Wiki News/Amy Tammie in a Car Accident Wiki News/Amy Tammie Death Rumor Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Season 9 Finale - Two-part crossovers! Wiki News/Josh Hutcherson: What's Life after North Pole Elementary? Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Soundtrack Avaliable NOW! Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Posters Released! Wiki News/Ben Linkin Talks Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel: World Premiere To Start on April 1! Wiki News/Amy Tammie: I Won't Be Alone Wiki News/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue hosting Kids Choice Awards Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Season 10 Debuts in June Wiki News/You Have To See Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush in 3D! Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Wallposters released! Wiki News/Ryan Sheckler: Will You Marry Me? Wiki News/Amy Tammie quits Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie To Be on Dancing with The Stars? Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Movie Clips Wiki News/Amy Tammie: Embarrased For Blowing Kiss at Boyfriend at Kids Choice Awards On Camera Wiki News/Amy Tammie: I Will Not Be In Avatar Sequel! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - To Release on Midnight Screening Peek April 2nd! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Video Game In Stores Now! Wiki News/Justin Gaston Returns for Final North Pole Elementary episode ;April Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Says Goodbye To Twitter and Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Shines World Premiere! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland nominated for MTV Movie Award! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary Ultimate Editions To Release June 29! Wiki News/Amy Tammie throws her 17th Birthday! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: We're On A Break! Wiki News/April 9: Will North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Be Box Office Fame? Wiki Newrs/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Clip "Do You Have Any Idea What You're About To Do?" Wiki News/Fred Is Coming to North Pole Elementary! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary to Rerun For 10th Anniversery Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Movie Poster Revealed Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: Taylor Lautner To Return To Final Episode Wiki News/Nick Jonas: Action and Transformation In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush; Working With Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus Wiki News/Miley Cyrus: Out Of Hannah Montana Business for Jane Hoop Elementary! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - More Clips Wiki News/Keke Palmer to surprise North Pole Elementary: The Sequel fans Wiki News/Amy Tammie to move out at 17 Wiki News/Ben Linkin Quits Acting Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - In Theaters NOW! Wiki News/Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Date Moved Up To Wednesday! Wiki News/Early Estimates: North Pole Elementary tops Box Office! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel wins at the box office! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Takes The High Banks Wiki News/The Final Rush: Filming on a break till the whole month; filming to finish in July Wiki News/"North Pole Elementary Sequel" Takes Early Lead at Box Office Wiki News/Amy Tammie Not To Let Boyfriend To Move In! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Denies Ryan Sheckler of Moving In Her Home Wiki News/Ben Linkin Calls It Quits! Wiki News/Blake Brown: The Final Rush will make people sad about the ending Wiki News/Movie Review: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Wiki News/Dakota Fanning Admitted Dylan Patton Her Boyfriend! Wiki News/Ryan Sheckler Not Moving In Amy Tammie's Home She Said Wiki News/2010 North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Review Wiki News/North Pole Elementary to Take Clash Out Box Office Wiki News/'Date Night' and 'Titans' too close to call, but 'Dragon' is a winner, while North Pole Elementary flops at the box office Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Amy Tammie, while she's moving out Wiki News/No More North Pole Elementary sequels! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Moves Out On Her Birthday! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - There Will Be Bloody Scenes and Might Be Rated PG-13 Wiki News/Watch North Pole Elementary The Sequel Online Wiki News/Final Hoop Film Made in Two-Parts! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Release in Two-Parts! Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Split Into Two Movies Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel To Release in UK May 2010 Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Soundtrack Hits Top Billboard 200 Wiki News/Ben Linkin Confess He Will Miss Hollywood Wiki News/Amy Tammie: 'I'm The New Miley Cyrus' Wiki News/Blake Brown Hates Twilight! Wiki News/Early Estimates: Kick-Ass (But Kicking Only Some Ass) Wiki News/Kick-Ass tops Friday boxoffice, while North Pole Elementary falls Wiki News/'Kick-Ass' Lightly Taps Butt In The Saturday Box Office Report Wiki News/The Final Rush First Look Released! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Wins Box Office Again! Wiki News/2010 Preview: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part One)